Drinking Shino
by NinjaWizard42
Summary: What happens when Shino goes out drinking? Who knows? Only two people know. But who are these two people and what will they do? Warning: YAOI involved


"Shino. You've had enough. Let me take this one", said Kiba.

It wasn't like every normal night for Kiba and Shino. Shino had way too much to drink. By now he was drunk and Kiba had it.

"No. This is mine fool."

Kiba couldn't believe how much Shino drank. He had at least 5 drinks by now. The young Aburame was usually very tolerant to alcohol and didn't get drunk very easily.

"You're drunk. Just hand over the mug and I'll walk you home."

Kiba grabbed Shino's shoulder. When he was about to take the mug away Shino struggled his arm away. The beer spills all over Kiba making his head saturated.

The whole bar looked their way over to them. No one could believe it. The locals especially couldn't believe it.

What the two young men didn't know was that some of their old school classmates were seeing them. They couldn't believe that Shino would ever get this drunk.

"Idiot. I hate it when you get like that. Walk yourself home", Kiba screams. He storms out of the bar leaving Shino to himself.

Everyone in the bar shrugged it off and went back to their business. Only two locals still couldn't believe it. In one corner was Shikamaru glaring at him with passion. One person away from Nara was Sasuke also staring at him.

Noticing the stare Shikamaru walks towards Sasuke. He could tell that Sasuke was into the brunette right away.

"Hey Uchiha. I have a suggestion."

"Huh. For what?"

Shikamaru grabs an empty seat next to Sasuke. Without forewarning he lays his arm on Sasuke's shoulders.

"While he's drunk we might as well do it."

"Do what?" Sasuke immediately pushes Nara's arm from him.

"You know. Fuck him while we can. Come on. I know you want to."

"How do you know this stuff?"

"Remember? I'm always fifty steps ahead of you. Two hundred steps ahead of everyone else."

Sasuke knew that Shikamaru was right. Even Shikamaru knew that Sasuke knew that he was right. He could tell in a heartbeat that Sasuke was into Shino.

"Look Nara. I'm not going to fuck him because you're telling me to. I'm going to fuck him because I want to."

"Fine, go ahead. I'm not stopping you."

Sasuke was now confused. What was Shikamaru trying to say? He could have sworn that Shikamaru was trying to help him. But at the same time he could have sworn that Shikamaru also said 'We'.

"You're stating that you want to fuck him too aren't you?"

"Partially. So here's what I say. He's drunk. We get him to take his shades off. You can fuck him while he sucks me. Or you can fuck him while I fuck you. Lets just have me fuck him while you fuck me. That makes it simpler."

Sasuke could hardly believe his ears. He was beginning to think that Shikamaru was trying to hit on him. At the same time he was thinking that Shikamaru just wanted to do a three-way with someone. His brain starts going all out of whack on him.

"Who are you trying to hit on here? Me or him?"

Shikamaru doesn't say a word. He knew what the truth was. He just didn't want to say anything to Sasuke. Not knowing what to do he kisses Sasuke on impulse. Quickly pulling away he could feel Sasuke's eyes burning into him.

Sasuke not being able to contain himself does something out of the ordinary. He grabs Shikamaru's shirt and pulls him in. They face each other for a split second. Sasuke continues pulling until their lips met again. He went on for a few seconds until he finally let go.

A minute goes by in total silence. They didn't know what to say or do. Luckily for them a person accidentally slides between them.

This person was cracking up in laughter. Sasuke was about to yell at this person until he saw who it was. It was Shino being his non-natural self.

"Hey Shino. Why are you laughing", Sasuke asked.

Somehow Shino heard him over his laughing. He looked at Sasuke for a split second until he slightly collapsed on top of him. Their lips unexpectedly meet. Shino refused to part lips as well as Sasuke.

On impulse Shikamaru brought his chair closer and plopped Shino on his lap. Everything was happening so fast that they forgot where they were. He was about to pull down Shino's pants until someone stopped them.

"Hey, you three. Take your business elsewhere", yelled the bartender.

Immediately Sasuke and Shikamaru both got up. They pulled Shino's arms and lay them on to their shoulders. The three of them exited out of the bar and to the streets.

"We'll go to my place. It's probably bigger then yours", said Sasuke.

With no protesting they headed straight towards Sasuke's place. They walked as fast as they could. Both of them were way too excited for their own good.

When they got to his place the two of them scurried in and locked the door right away. Shino was thrown right on a bed as Sasuke got himself undressed. Shikamaru stripped himself right away.

Although he was drunk Shino knew where this was going. He stripped himself as Sasuke ran to grab lube from the bathroom. When he ran back he found Shikamaru ready to go in action.

"Option one, two or three. From earlier", Shikamaru asked.

Before giving an answer Sasuke couldn't help but to pounce Shikamaru and plant him a wet one on the lips.

"Lets go with one. But first."

Sasuke walked on over to Shino who was still laughing hysterically. He whispered in his ear. Right away Shino does as Sasuke commanded.

He takes his glasses and slowly pulls them down. He slips them down and puts them down on a desk. It takes Shino a full minute to fully open his eyes for the two boys.

Shino finally has his eyes exposed to the two of them. Those slate gray eyes of his hypnotized them both. These hypnotic eyes made both of the boys pounce on him. They both took turns in kissing him for a while. As one kissed his lips the other sucked on his neck.

After a good amount of time they both got hard-ons. Not being able to stand it Sasuke had Shino give him a quick blowjob to get him nice and wet. Sasuke had him get down doggy style and applied the lube to his dick.

Very slowly he stuck his tip into Shino. Immediately Shikamaru yelled at Sasuke.

"Fingers first newbie. Jeez. You got to let him adjust."

Sasuke immediately pulls himself out of Shino. He replaces his dick with two of his fingers.

Seeing this Shikamaru walks on over to Sasuke and pulls his fingers out. He uses his own finger to show Sasuke how it's really done. He slowly puts in another finger and starts thrusting them in and out of his anus. He scissors his fingers in the anus and pulls them out.

"Go at him all you want. Just don't overdo it. Remember. Let him adjust", said Shikamaru.

Shikamaru walks away as Sasuke slowly puts his tip into Shino. Feeling this dick he moans. Sasuke massages his back with care. He loved his skin. It was the softest skin he ever felt.

"Deeper", Shino yelled.

Without warning Shino backed himself up to Sasuke's groin. Shocked by this reaction Sasuke had no idea what to do. He stood frozen.

Knowing this Shino started moving himself up and down Sasuke's shaft. Finally taking control Sasuke starts moving in and out of Shino. With each thrust comes a moan.

Shikamaru watched this in all his glory. He had never seen anything so hot in his entire life. A smile appears on his face as he continues watching. As a smile appears someone sees him watch.

"COCK." A scream comes from Shino.

Shikamaru and Sasuke give a quick glimpse at each other. They had no idea what was going on.

"You're cock, my mouth Shika."

He didn't need to ask Shikamaru twice. Right away Shikamaru walked to him. He stood right in front of Shino with his hard member. Immediately Shino sticks out his tongue and pokes the tip of the hardness. His tongue licked the slit with ease and automatically starts sucking the head.

There was no way that either one of them was about to stop. Shikamaru groans in excitement as he shoves his dick a little further in Shino's mouth. With it in the opening a tongue is felt against it still licking.

Shino feels a huge thrust of dick in his ass. He yells with a muffle of solace. This little yell makes Shikamaru and Sasuke feel fulfilled.

They start to grow a bit tiresome and decided to continue on their knees. Sasuke stops thrusting feeling cum dripping into the anus. Shikamaru stops moving and his cum drips into Shino's mouth.

Feeling too tired to go on they both slip out of Shino. Both Sasuke and Shikamaru helped Shino up on the bed. They both couldn't help but to cuddle with him. They only wished that Shino would stop laughing.

Sasuke turns his head around and kisses Shino right away. Shikamaru turns his head towards him and gives Shino a kiss as well. With all three of them now exhausted they fall asleep.

**Morning**

A yawn peeps from Sasuke's mouth as a stretch comes from Shikamaru's arms. Hearing this yawn Shikamaru looks over to Sasuke and their eyes meet. They grin at each other in delight. They could both tell what the other one was thinking. Looking at the center they see Shino still between them.

Shino yells out a yawn and stretches his arms above his head. When he sits up he notices something weird. He looks to his right and left and sees both Sasuke and Shikamaru next to him. Immediately he lets out a sigh.

"Not again."

"AGAIN?"

_**Author Notes: Ending is up for interpretation. Writing endings is my weakness. Any helpful tips would be great.**_


End file.
